Spice It Up
by Nova Fearnewood
Summary: Walter is fixing Paige's computer when he stumbles upon her browser history and finds a bunch of things that she didn't want him to find (or did she?). Namely articles on "How to spice up your sex life". Walter does research and takes initiative. (AKA The Dirtiest Fic I've Ever Written)


"Hey Walter?", Paige called out as she tapped on her laptop's trackpad.

"Yes, dear?", he replied poking his head out of Paige's kitchen where he was drying the dishes from dinner. They had an agreement that if one cooked the other would clean up, and Paige had begun taking online classes, so she had had homework to do.

Ralph was helping Sylvester, Florence, and Patty with some Alderman work and would be spending the night at Sylvester's apartment, so they had the place to themselves.

"I think my computer has a virus...Can you take a look at it for me?", she asked, her brown eyes practically pleading with him (not that he needed motivation to help her, he got that enough just from being with her on a daily basis).

"No problem.", He said, draping the dish towel over the oven door handle and coming out to look at his girlfriend's laptop.

"It just froze up...", she muttered as she handed it over to Walter, who hummed in acknowledgement.

"When is your assignment due?", he asked, "This won't take long, but if your homework is due tonight, you'll need to grab my laptop and finish it on there."

Paige nodded and grabbed his laptop, tapping in his password, a mix of numbers and letters that would have seemed out of place to anyone else who didn't know him, but Paige knew that they were actually her initials and date of birth, Ralph's initials and date of birth, Megan's initials and date of birth (along with her death date) and the day that she and Walter had met.

Paige logged on to her school's website and returned to her homework assignment, taking the laptop and her notes to the dining room table to better concentrate.

Walter worked away at her laptop from the sofa and eventually rid her computer of the virus before updating her computer's firewalls and antivirus programs.

Then he went into her browser history to see if she had picked up the virus from a website, so he could eliminate the threat altogether. What he found made his eyes widen.

The most recent sites, aside from the online coursework Paige was doing, included articles on "How to Spice Up Your Sex Life", "When Missionary Gets Boring, The Sex-perts Get Going", "BDSM For Beginners", "How to Get Him to Go Down On You", and many more related topics, including a visit to Amazon that apparently ended with her purchase of a vibrator.

Walter glanced at an empty box from Amazon by her door in the bag to go out with the other recyclables tomorrow morning, the smile logo on the side glaring at him, as if to taunt him, telling him that he wasn't enough.

Walter glanced at Paige who was engrossed in her work before opening an incognito window on her laptop and beginning to research all the topics she had read about.

He didn't think their sex life had been boring thus far, in fact, she had said herself that it had been great.

Then he realized with a sinking sensation that her response had been said in the tone that she used whenever she was telling a white lie.

He remembered with vivid detail the first time they had made love.

After she had sent him upstairs to find a bottle of wine (one which he still had, unopened, in his refrigerator), she had appeared in his doorway wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts and an enticing smirk on her lips.

She hadn't been complaining that night.

Perhaps it had been because she had been unable to have him for as long as they had been on that God-forsaken island, but they had made love many more times since then and he realized with a start that he had always done the same old routine with her, figuring that it was the most efficient path to bring them both to their completion.

Maybe he wasn't as good as he had been led to believe by Paige's encouragement during the act, maybe that had been her just trying to fake an orgasm to get him to stop. The first orgasm had been real, no doubt about it, but perhaps that had been because she had been denied release for a long time and any contact would have gotten her there. He hadn't thought that she required different things to get her to reach her orgasm every time.

He glanced over at Paige as he read about BDSM for beginners, wondering if she wanted him to dominate her or if she wanted to dominate him. He thought about Paige, naked and on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, gazing up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and pouty pink lips of hers and he immediately chastised himself for having such a degrading thought about her, even though it did send a shock of arousal through him. Then he imagined her standing over him in her patent leather stilettos and black lingerie as he knelt before her, naked, with his hands tied behind his back, gazing up at her.

He had never been at anyone's mercy like that, but it seemed oddly thrilling to him to be in that position just for her.

Maybe they could switch roles and take turns?

He gradually found himself reading about sexual anatomy from sex therapists, how it wasn't "gay" for men to enjoy being fingered anally because their equivalent of a woman's g-spot was the prostate, which he had known but had never given much thought to.

It was enlightening to read about all the ways a woman could experience pleasure. Sure, he knew anatomy, but he had never considered it in this type of context. Toby alluded to it all the time in clever ways, and now he understood why Happy blushed when he did.

He read up on tips and tricks for performing outstanding cunnilingus, feeling his face flush, never imagining that Paige would want him to do that to her, but realizing that maybe he wanted to try it.

 _"I'm going to have to speak up about this sooner or later...if she feels our sex life is lacking, I think I should say something to remedy the issue."_

"Hey, Paige?"

"Hm? Just give me a few more seconds, I'm almost done...", she murmured, raising her eyebrows but not looking away from her homework assignment until she hit the 'Enter' key and sighed.

"Your computer is fixed.", Walter replied, feeling his mouth go dry before steeling himself and just pressing on, "I also noticed your browser history."

Paige turned her head to face him, her eyes wide, like a deer in the headlights (or something like that...It was Cabe's phrase, not his). Her face had gone red in embarrassment.

"Walter, I-", she began.

"It's fine.", he continued, not looking at her, "I shouldn't have pried like that, but I was just looking for the virus source, which I found and eliminated, but I didn't know you were bored..."

Paige opened and closed her mouth.

"Are you bored?", he asked.

Paige's face fell.

"A little...", she confessed with a shrug, "I mean, it was fine the first time, but it just got too... _repetitive._ "

Walter nodded.

"Looking back, I agree with you...Perhaps I could have been more creative, but I just did a bunch of reading into the topics you were studying about sexual experimentation and I find a great deal of them to be, well, exciting, and, if you were okay with it, I wouldn't mind trying some of these things with you."

Paige raised her eyebrows and made a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat.

"Where would you want to start our experimentation?", she asked.

Walter glanced down at himself. He was half hard in his trousers just from reading about sex techniques and imagining him doing those things with Paige.

"We could start here and now, if you'd like.", he replied.

"Oh.", Paige almost gasped in response, "Are you sure?"

"I have an eidetic memory, I can remember everything I've just studied."

Paige seemed to consider it before rising to her feet and padding over to him.

Walter set her laptop aside and closed the lid as she knelt at the other end of the sofa, sitting back on her heels, her eyes trailing down his reclining form, lingering on the way his trousers were tented slightly.

"I want to know something, Walter."

"Ask me anything.", he replied.

"Before we were dating, did you masturbate to thoughts of me?", she asked.

"Yes. I always felt bad about it later, though."

"I did, too.", she replied, her fingertips trailing from his knees to his feet, before she lifted one of his bare feet into her hands and began massaging it.

"Really?", Walter asked, relaxing as she pressed her thumb into his instep.

"Mhm. The first time I dreamed about you was back before you had to go on that honeypot mission to get the chemicals from that one agent, Sima, I think her name was…Toby said I had looked frazzled that morning, well, he would have frazzled been too if he had had to get himself off in the shower without making a sound so that his son eating breakfast in the next room wouldn't suspect anything…"

"I remember you asking about a vivid dream…I never thought it was about me…", Walter murmured, "In fact, my first dream of you happened shortly after…"

"Oh?"

"I couldn't get your voice out of my head so I imagined you saying those words to me as I undressed you.", Walter replied honestly.

"And how was that?", Paige asked, moving to his other foot.

Walter opened his eyes and gazed up at Paige.

"Nothing compared to reality."

"Are you sure this won't be too much, too quickly? I mean, I've been ready for months, you've only just learned about all this…"

Walter sat up and knelt facing her on the sofa, his fingertips intertwining with hers.

"Paige, I'm a scientist, and you've just inadvertently given me many new hypotheses to test…Trust me when I say I'm eager to find out what you like."

"We should still have a safeword though, just in case either of us gets uncomfortable.", Paige said as Walter placed a gentle kiss on her lips, muffling her words slightly.

"How about "leek" as in the vegetable. Neither of us use it often."

"Sounds good to me…where should we begin?", Paige asked.

"I don't know about you, but personally, I'd like to reacclimate myself with your anatomical landscape, see which landmarks I've been missing and neglecting.", Walter replied, attempting to talk dirty to her, cringing when he tried it.

"Walter, don't try to talk dirty to me.", Paige murmured, "Let it come naturally…"

"I agree, that was pretty awful, but the sentiment still stands."

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?", Paige asked, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"No. I want to broaden my horizons…go outside my comfort zone, if that's okay with you?", he replied, "I think there's no better place than your sofa."

"Can we at least close the drapes…I don't want my neighbors getting a free show…", Paige said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

Walter rose and shut the drapes, dimming the lights just enough to set the mood and making sure the door was locked.

He turned to her at the door, lowering his eyelids.

"How do you want me?", she asked.

"Just how you are.", he replied, padding over to her, reaching to undo his belt.

"Leave your pants on…", Paige stated, "I-I think it's hot when the woman is the only one undressed…", she confessed, color blooming across her cheeks.

"Whatever you like…", Walter murmured.

He sat down on her ottoman/coffee table across from her and placed his hands on her knees, parting them slightly before leaning in and capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, his teeth nipping gently at her lower lip, making her moan softly.

" _Well, that's new."_ , Walter thought to himself, as he felt his cock harden at the sound.

He trailed kisses down her neck and sucked gently at the place where her neck and shoulders met, making her sigh.

"If you want to mark me, do it where nobody will see it.", she hummed.

"Of course.", he breathed, lifting the hem of her shirt and pulling it up, exposing her sports bra.

She lifted the shirt over her head and Walter grabbed it as she pushed it to her left wrist, intending to drop it behind her, but Walter wound it around her wrists, keeping a firm grip on it, pulling both her arms gently behind her back as she gasped in surprise.

"Is this okay?", he asked and Paige nodded.

"Can I trust you to keep them back there for a second?", he asked.

"Yes…", Paige breathed, and for a second, Walter wondered if it was because she enjoyed it and was voicing approval or because she actually meant "yes" as her response to his inquiry.

Either way, her hands stayed put as he reached to the zipper at the front of her bra and lowered it, freeing her breasts from their confines and pushing the halves apart, her chest heaving as she inhaled deeply before shivering as the cool air in her apartment caused her nipples to harden, their beautiful brown-pink color darkening under his intense gaze.

Walter licked his lips and realized that this was like looking at Paige for the first time all over again, only this time, he knew what she needed and was more than ready to give it to her.

He dragged the sports bra off her shoulders and down to her elbows, keeping her arms confined, but not to the point where she couldn't get free of them if she wanted to, baring her from the waist up.

His hands came to rest at her hips as he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down slightly, surprised to find that she wasn't wearing underwear.

Before Walter could ask, Paige bit out, "I was wearing a thong today and they're uncomfortable, so I took it off when I got home and didn't bother putting another pair on when I changed…besides, these have a mesh liner…"

Walter grinned at her need to go into detail.

"Paige, I couldn't care less what you were wearing right now…", He said, and when Paige began to look irritated, he continued, "I mean, it's all going to be on the floor in a matter of minutes…"

Paige bit her lip and blushed, the pink spreading down the flesh of her neck to her décolletage and across her breasts, making Walter grin like the cat that caught the canary.

He placed a hand at her hip and slid it between her legs as he leaned in and began kissing her from her lips down her neck, to her collarbones, between her breasts, ending with one hand cupping her through her shorts and his lips on her sternum.

Paige was wet through her shorts and panting heavily, like she had run a mile, and he had barely even touched her.

"Walter, please…", she gasped as he sucked a mark onto the thin skin between her breasts and rubbed her gently and suggestively through her shorts, causing her hips to buck and her legs to part.

"What do you want?", Walter purred, lapping at the mark he had left on her before exhaling across it.

"God, anything, Walter, just…touch me, please!"

Walter raised his eyebrows.

He had never heard Paige beg.

As much as he enjoyed the sound of it, he didn't want to risk making her mad by denying her, so he obliged, bringing his other hand up to brush a thumb gently along the curve of her right breast before pushing it across her areola to her nipple, observing her as she hummed in approval, her hips rolling into the hand that still cupped her.

Walter feathered kisses to her left breast before closing his lips around her nipple and making her exhale and drop her head back against the sofa.

He had touched her breasts before but never in such detail did he worship them.

He bared his teeth against her, gently grazing them over her nipple, soothing behind that contact with his tongue.

The hand between her legs had begun working the waistband down in the back, cupping her ass as he switched breasts and began worshipping the other.

Paige braced her heels on the ottoman and lifted her hips, making it easier for him to pull the shorts from her. He pulled away from her breasts completely and looked down as he divested her, groaning as her wetness clung to the material.

He tossed her shorts aside and Paige parted her legs, biting her lip as she did, leaving her naked and wanting in front of him.

He pulled back to admire her and caught her eyes.

They were hooded, sultry, and they almost begged him to touch her again.

He wanted her to beg, but he wouldn't force her.

"What do you want, Paige?", he asked, noticing how his voice had grown darker and huskier.

"Touch me."

"Where?", he asked, moving a hand up her inner thigh, stroking the skin softly, teasing her, "I want to know how to satisfy you…", he urged.

Paige groaned and grinned.

She was tired of Walter making her blush, so she decided to whip out her more vulgar lexicon.

"You know what I want, Walter? I want you, your fingers, inside of me, fucking me. I want you to put your head between my legs and eat my pussy like it's your last meal. Fuck me with your tongue. Make me cum so hard I forget my own fucking name, then I'll be satisfied.", she said, narrowing her eyes and dropping her voice into a growl that could have been mistaken for anger had she not followed it up with a devious smirk.

Walter very nearly had to scoop his jaw off the floor before coming back to reality and hearing in Paige's voice just how much she wanted it.

What she wanted, she would get.

He placed both hands on her inner thighs and squeezed, hard enough to hurt the slightest bit, but not enough to leave bruises, and Paige trembled and moaned.

" _If she wants dirty, I'll get dirty on the follow through…"_ , he thought before hitting his knees before her and pushing her legs over his shoulders.

He leaned forward, grasping her firmly by the jaw with one hand and kissed her full of tongue and teeth and promise.

Paige felt the slightest bit of danger, but it was stamped out by pure, carnal, desire.

He wasn't going for sweet, gentle, Walter anymore.

No, he was going for darker, more possessive, I'll-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-walk-straight-tomorrow, Walter, and she knew it.

"Challenge accepted.", Walter growled, leaving a trail of burning kisses down her body until he bit the soft flesh at her thigh, soothing it with a kiss, gripped her hips, and slid his tongue up through her wet folds.

Paige nearly came from that alone, but he kept going, his thumb rubbing small circles around her clitoris before he lapped over it, slipping his tongue inside of her and finding her g-spot, flicking his tongue hard over it, making her shout.

It was good to hear her like this and it really thrilled him to know that she was capable of doing these things.

Walter pulled back and glanced up at her before sliding one finger in, then two, and fucking her while kissing her just above her clit, keeping pressure off of her before laving attention over the bundle of nerves, making her flinch hard and cry his name.

He felt her tightening around his fingers and pulled them out slowly, rubbing them over her perineum, feeling the scar there from when Ralph had been born and placing a gentle kiss to it, almost thanking her for enduring such pain and agony to bring her son into the world.

The mood changed then, from one of heat and fiery passion to one of slow admiration and undying respect.

He laid his head on her stomach, kissing the stretch marks from where she had carried her son, worshipping them as he reached behind her and freed her hands and arms, feeling them fly to his hair and hold him in place as his fingers reentered her and his thumb began stroking at her again, her body shaking as she neared her orgasm, wetness slipping into the palm of his hand.

Walter didn't believe in God, but if had, he would have found it to be sweet and utter blasphemy to call Paige his Goddess, and this intimate knowledge of her alone would be worth the fires of eternal damnation.

"Walter…come up here…I want to cum with you inside of me.", Paige murmured, and Walter obeyed, kissing her lips, knowing she could taste herself on his lips.

Walter slid his fingers from her and unbuckled his belt and pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor in one fluid motion, sitting down next to her on the sofa before feeling her soft hands on his chest, pushing him to lie back.

He obeyed and then she whispered, "Hands behind your head. You can look but don't touch.", to him in a teasing voice, nibbling his earlobe as she kissed down his chest to his abdomen.

She sucked a mark into his left iliac crest and then another, positioning them to look like a heart, before sitting up on her heels between his legs and pulling her hair back in a messy bun.

Walter rested his arms behind his head and then she winked at him before sliding a hand between her legs, touching herself, pulling it away again and wrapping her slick-covered hand around his erection, grinning as a drop of precum slipped from his tip.

"I'm in danger.", Walter groaned as she spat into her other hand and leaned down, biting his inner thigh as he had done to her, making him groan.

"Yes, you are, Mr. O'Brien…lets see how long you can last.", Paige purred, exhaling over his cock before beginning to work at him.

"Keep your eyes on me. I don't want to see you looking anywhere but here.", Paige demanded, and it sent the dirtiest chill down Walter's spine.

"Yes ma'am.", he bit out and obeyed, realizing that he liked being ordered like this.

Paige took him all the way into her mouth, swallowing around him as her tongue worked the thick vein on the underside of his shaft.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!", Walter exclaimed, almost bucking into her mouth, but Paige's hands were like iron vices on his hips, keeping him down as she sucked at his tip before licking over the slit and moaning sinfully.

"Paige, I-I'm gonna cum in your mouth if you don't stop…", Walter moaned.

"Beg me.", Paige demanded, flicking her tongue at his cock again, her slick-coated hand working his balls.

"Paige, _Christ Almighty_ , I'm begging you, please fuck me.", he pleaded.

Paige sat up and grinned, placing her hands on her thighs and crawling on top of him, positioning herself over his cock.

"Now you know I'm on the shot and I'm not ovulating…do you want a condom?", she asked.

Through his haze, he asked, "Why is this an option?"

Paige grinned.

"Well, because I have a kink that you didn't find in my browsing history…ever since I felt my biological clock ticking, I've wanted another baby, but this, you finishing in me when I'm on the shot and only half protected, is like playing Russian Roulette, and I like the thrill of it as well as the feel of it inside of me when you finish.", she replied, "Remember that time the condom broke and you freaked out and bought me Plan B?"

Walter nodded.

"Well, I still took the pills but I also wanted to tempt fate. I still do, I mean, as long as you do, that is…"

Walter remembered how he had freaked out, but some small, sick part of him really wanted her to be pregnant with his child. It was very, shockingly base of him to get off on the thought of Paige being pregnant with his baby, but if she did, too, then there was no harm done, right?

Walter shook his head.

"We should really discuss this more, later, then maybe, but I'll opt for a condom now.", Walter replied, logic overriding his base desires.

Paige nodded and pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket, plucking the condom out of it that he kept there just in case.

She rolled it over him silently and then slipped down over top of him.

She sighed and began riding him like he was a prized thoroughbred, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave marks as he rolled up into her as she slipped down, making her cry out loudly in surprise and clap a hand over her mouth.

"You can be as loud as you want to…", Walter groaned, bucking into her again, "I want to hear you."

Paige began tightening around him and he knew he wasn't going to last, so he slid a hand between them and began touching her clit, knowing it would get her there sooner, and, sure enough, it did.

She went limp as she laid against his chest, her hips still circling with him inside of her, lacking rhythm but feeling like heaven on earth as she clenched around him.

Walter rolled her on her side and thrusted firmly into her a few more times before he came; moaning her name, shuddering, and gripping her tight as he thrust weakly and stopped.

They laid there, nude, sweating, shaking, sensitive, and breathless, but so satisfied, and Walter hummed as he kissed Paige gently.

"I love you…enough to worship you like the goddess you are…"

"Mmm…I love you too, Walter, thanks for coming out of your comfort zone for me."

"Anything for you, love…"

Paige went to use the bathroom and Walter joined her in the bedroom with water bottles after they had both cleaned up.

They didn't bother dressing as they crawled in bed beside each other and fell asleep.

They paid for it the next morning when they had to rush to clean up the living room before Ralph came home, but Paige's kiss held promise and Walter couldn't wait to explore more of their invigorated sex life with her.


End file.
